puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochizuki Dojo
, was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate formed on August 7, 2018, by Masaaki Mochizuki along with Hyou Watanabe, Shun Skywalker and Yuki Yoshioka. Initially, Mochizuki didn't recognize the stable as an official stable until Dragon Gate recognized it later that month. The stable was formed as a platform for younger wrestlers to gain experience in the promotion and more exposure, also to move up the card. The stable would later be joined by Kota Minoura on November 6, 2018. Skywalker would leave the stable on May 6, 2019, after he decided to leave the stable. Keisuke Okuda would replace Skywalker in July 2019 as the newest member of the stable. Afterwards, due to tensions between Okuda and Watabane, on October 8, Watanabe turned on the stable to defect to R.E.D. In December, the stable was temporarily suspended, after the members of Mochizuki Dojo entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". History Background (2018) Hyou Watanabe, Shun Skywalker, Yuki Yoshioka along Ben-K were part of the 2016 rookie class trained in the Dragon Gate Dojo and graduate to Dragon Gate's main roster. Watanabe, Skywalker, and Yoshioka continued to wrestle on the undercard and didn't progress any further in the card, while Ben-K managed to progress in the card and win the Open The Twin and Triangle Gate Championships, even challenge for the Open The Dream Gate Championship on different occasions. Formation (2018) In June 2018, Masaaki Mochizuki lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship, afterwards, Mochizuki made his intentions of training the new generation and announced that he and Shun Skywalker would take part in All Japan Pro Wrestling's Jr. Tag Battle of Glory with the purpose of Shun gaining experience. Hyou Watanabe and Yuki Yoshioka would try to convince Mochizuki to form a unit with them, but Mochizuki was skeptical, but agreed to handicap match against them and if they won he would form a unit with them. On August 7, Mochizuki was defeated by Watanabe, Skywalker, and Yoshioka in a three-on-one handicap match. After the match, Mochizuki refused to make a unit with them, but Watanabe convinced him to form a dojo. Mochizuki would agree under the conditions of not being an official unit, and every member would sometimes face each other in matches and anyone could join or leave at any time. Despite, Mochizuki not wanting to form a unit, Mochizuki Dojo was later recognized as a unit in Dragon Gate. Championship pursuits and various feuds (2018–2019) On August 11, Mochizuki would defeat Skywalker in a match. Mochizuki would offer Skywalker to challenge Willie Mack for the HOH Twitch Television and CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championships. Skywalker properly challenged Mack to a match for his titles on August 19, which he accepted. During this month, Mochizuki and Skywalker finished the AJPW's Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, with a record of three wins and three losses, failing to win the tournament. On September 6, Skywalker unsuccessfully challenged Willie Mack for the HOH Twitch Television and CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championships. Following the match, Mochizuki and Skywalker announced their intentions of challenging for the Open The Twin Gate Championship at Dangerous Gate on September 24. At the September 24 event, Mochizuki and Skywalker unsuccessfully challenged Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk and YAMATO) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On October 21, Mochizuki, Skywalker and Yoshioka defeated MaxiMuM (Jason Lee, Kaito Ishida and Naruki Doi), who were #1 contenders to the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Afterwards, Skywalker claimed they were the rightful challengers, and wanted to take MaxiMuM's spot in the Open The Triangle Gate Championship match at Gate of Destiny on November 4, but Mochizuki Dojo ended up being added to the match. On November 3, at Gate of Destiny, Mochizuki Dojo unsuccessfully challenged Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship in a three-way elimination match, also involving MaxiMuM (Jason Lee, Kaito Ishida and Naruki Doi). Three days later, Kota Minoura asked if he could join the stable and Mochizuki accepted. In February 2019, Mochizuki Dojo became involved in a feud with other units in Dragon Gate such as MaxiMuM, Tribe Vanguard and R.E.D. Mochizuki Dojo would enter in a match involving the other units on March 7, which Tribe Vanguard won, with Mochizuki Dojo being the second eliminated in the four-way eight-man tag team elimination match. General Manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on the opportunity and announced the rules for the Steel Cage Survival match on May 6 at Dead or Alive, as well multiple tag team matches between members of the respective units to decide, which member would enter in the match. On March 21 at Memorial Gate in Wakayama, Skywalker and Watanabe defeated Yoshioka and Minoura, with Shun pinning Minoura to represent Mochizuki Dojo in the match. At the event on May 6, after Skywalker escaped the "Bonds" steel cage survival five-way match, he decided that he would be the one leaving the stable. Later that month, Mochizuki and Yoshioka took part in the 2019 King of Gate, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. Mochizuki would finish his block with a record of two wins and three losses, while Yoshioka finished his block with a record of one win and four losses, with both failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In June, Mochizuki started feuding with Keisuke Okuda, Mochizuki challenged him to a match on July 4, which he accepted. Leading to the match, Mochizuki mocked Okuda for taking a long time for his first win. Meanwhile, Okuda tried to break Watanabe's arm. At the event on July 4, Mochizuki defeated Okuda. Afterwards, Mochizuki offered him to join the stable. Initially, Okuda was reluctant, but ended he accepting, replacing Shun Skywalker as the newest member of the stable. Despite Okuda joining the stable, there were some tensions between Okuda and Watanabe, and on September 11, after Okuda accidentally attacked Watanabe, which cost him his match against Kaito Ishida, the two were involved in a heated confrontation until Mochizuki proposed a match between the two, which Ishida later asked to part of it, leading Mochizuki to accept. On October 8, Watanabe during a three-way between Okuda, Watanabe, and Ishida, Watanabe began viciously attacking Okuda and afterwards joined R.E.D, claiming that Mochizuki Dojo was his idea and his former stablemates Kota Minoura and Yuki Yoshioka were just sidekicks since they didn't come together as a unit or won any championships. Afterwards, Mochizuki, Minoura and Yuki Yoshioka vowed revenge against him, leading Mochizuki to challenge him to a match, the match would end in a double disqualification. On December 5, 2019, Dragon Dia was invited to join the stable, but he rejected, justifying that Dragon Kid was his only trainer and he needed to gain more weight. In December, the stable was temporarily suspended, after the members of Mochizuki Dojo entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". Members Current Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:leader value:red legend:leader id:member value:green legend:member BarData = bar:Mochizuki text:Mochiuki bar:Yoshioka text:Yoshioka bar:Skywalker text:Skywalker bar:Watanabe text:Watanabe bar:Minoura text:Minoura bar:Okuda text:Okuda PlotData= width:11 bar:Mochizuki from:08/07/2018 till:12/18/2019 color:leader width:5 bar:Mochizuki from:08/07/2018 till:12/18/2019 color:member bar:Yoshioka from:08/07/2018 till:12/18/2019 color:member bar:Skywalker from:08/07/2018 till:05/06/2019 color:member bar:Watanabe from:08/07/2018 till:10/08/2019 color:member bar:Minoura from:11/06/2018 till:12/18/2019 color:member bar:Okuda from:07/04/2019 till:12/18/2019 color:member }} Championships and Accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Rookie Ranking Tournament (2018) – Skywalker **Rookie of the Year Award (2018) – Skywalker Gallery |-| Gallery= MDF.jpg|The formation of Mochizuki Dojo MDKpng.png|Mochizuki Dojo being joined by Kota Minoura SKYOUT.png|Shun Skywalker leaving Mochizuki Dojo MDOkuda.jpg|Mochizuki Dojo being joined by Keisuke Okuda WAOUT.png|Hyou Watanabe leaving Mochizuki Dojo |-| Members= MDzuki.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki KOdojo.jpg|Keisuke Okuda Minoura.jpg|Kota Minoura YukiMD.jpg|Yuki Yoshioka SkyMD.jpg|Shun Skywalker HWdojo.jpg|Hyou Watanabe Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units